Héroe
by Linum
Summary: ¿Quién es tu héroe? ¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por los demás? Saber que tu muerte está cerca y aun así pelear con todo lo que tienes sin temor a nada. Midoriya Izuku estaba listo.


Perspectivas

Entre el desastre que habían hecho y los escombros de los edificios cayendo se encontraban aquellos con los que convivió al menos una vez en el trabajo y que ahora sólo estaban en el suelo, tal vez algunos ya no despertasen.

El hombre que inició el terrorífico panorama estaba a unos metros de él, podía derrotarlo, estando cerca y con el One For All corriendo a través de su cuerpo, él podía... Lo haría, y por fin regresaría a casa.

Ideas, planes, movimientos y demás pensamientos aparecían en su cabeza, alguna opción que lo ayude, una forma de vencer a esa persona que mostraba un gesto en el rostro que siempre repudió. Aires de grandeza, egocentrismo, confianza sólo en él mismo; una personalidad de alguien que nunca conoció la derrota tal vez.

Entonces era su oportunidad de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, no importaba si eras un héroe o villano tampoco si no te considerabas ninguno. Aquel responsable de tantas muertes de personas buenas como malas no es alguien digno de admirar. Él no era una persona, no podía verlo como un humano.

Logrando volver a ponerse de pie está vez acabaría con toda la locura y terror que pudo haber ocasionado ese hombre que sólo le mostraba una sonrisa, como si esto fuese cualquier cosa. Un simple juego que servía para pasar el rato.

Aun sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido adoptó la pose de ataque listo para terminar todo en un sólo golpe.

—¡One For All Cowl 100%! —Un grito que rasgó su garganta. Con la velocidad, la fuerza y toda la intención de terminar con él se lanzó como una bala de cañón.

Su puño impacto con el del señor produciendo una fuerza de choque que logró lanzarlo en la misma dirección de la cual venía y terminar por estrellarse con el suelo. El grito de dolor no pudo salir de su boca, y de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza empezaron a caer lágrimas. Su brazo derecho con el que había atacado ahora sólo le producía un dolor incesante, incluso podía sentir lo desproporcionado que estaba, reconociendo algunos huesos rotos.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado peleando? No se sabía con exactitud, él sólo acudió cuando le llamaron; era de madrugada y él estaba haciendo su rutina de vigilancia. Pero ahora veía a lo lejos el sol que comenzaba a salir. Fueron horas llenas de sufrimiento, ver como algunos de sus compañeros se habían sacrificado, las personas que corrían desesperadas, la sensación de miedo que había invadido su cuerpo al tener a aquella persona frente suyo. Todo parecía una pesadilla, una que no terminaba.

¿Dónde estaba su madre?, ¿qué pasaba con All Might?, ¿sus amigos? Tal vez no lo notaran ahora pero aquel que se había convertido en el nuevo Símbolo de Paz no podía mostrar una sonrisa y decir todo estará bien, no, su miedo empezaba a controlarlo y dejarlo en suelo sin poder moverse, viendo como ese hombre se acercaba mostrándose "feliz" al verlo en ese estado.

Recordando cuantas veces aquellos que le tenían afecto tenían expresiones de horror, tristeza y preocupación al verlo herido luego de un enfriamiento contra un villano. Toda aquella situación era una ironía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

El rostro de aquel hombre tenía uno que otro raspón, en su pierna había una herida más grande y en su torso una quemadura pero aún así estaba de pie, caminando como si fuesen cualquier cosa. Midoriya entendió algo que ignoró por mucho tiempo en ese instante.

Ante lo que venía intentó recibirlo de pie pero su cuerpo no daba para más, el agotamiento se lo impedía; había utilizado sus fuerzas incluso cuando antes pensó que ya no tenía. Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, respirando pausadamente y escuchando los pasos seguros de él estando cada vez más cerca pensó en sólo una cosa, aceptando lo que estaba por suceder y recibiendo con valentía lo que el destino había decidido pero aquel sentimiento de impotencia seguía con él y tal vez lo esté hasta el final.

Cuando la persona estuvo delante de él esperando algún esfuerzo más por levantarse de su parte le mostró una mirada que expresaba tal vez tristeza.

—Lo admito; disfruté mucho la batalla. Tienes un poder increíble, digno del heredero del One For All —elogió la persona dejando de lado su sonrisa y adoptando una expresión más seria —. Pero eso no basta para derrotarme.

Midoriya soltó un bufido ante lo que escuchó. Él mismo se lo había repetido por bastante tiempo hasta que empezó a tener más confianza en sí mismo, pero ahora estaba el que era reconocido como la persona más fuerte recordándole aquello.

—Tal vez ya no pueda seguir más, pero sé que serás derrotado. Aún quedan héroes que te enfrentarán y entenderás lo que es ser más débil que alguien.

—Estaré esperándolos con gusto —sonrió ante la mirada cansada del chico —. ¿Algunas palabras antes de terminar con esto?

Palabras, no tenía nada importante que decirle y no es como si alguien lo estuviese escuchando a parte de él.

—Más que palabras sólo te pido un favor —respondió Deku con dificultad por el dolor en su cuerpo.

—Adelante. Creo que lo mereces al haber sido un oponente fuerte. — El hombre esperó la petición del chico que había comenzado a quitarse el guante de su mano izquierda.

—¿Puedes entregárselo? —preguntó mientras le alcanzaba un anillo.

El único objeto valioso —sentimentalmente— que siempre tenía consigo. Aquel que significaba uno de los días más importantes para él, y lo que mostraba el amor que sentía por esa persona. Tantos momentos que pasaron y ahora que ya no habrán; al menos quería que supiera que estaría con él pase lo que pase. Aun si ya no pueda verlo o sentirlo, aun si ya no pudiese oírle decir cuanto le quería.

—¿Entonces, los rumores eran ciertos, eh? —comentó a la par que aceptaba la argolla y la miraba curioso.

—Al parecer, no a muchos le gustó —recordó —, pero eso ya no importa.

—Esto es lo último que veras. —El hombre se acercó mientras miraba atento el rostro del joven que parecía estar más sereno que antes; tan sólo esperando terminar con esto de una vez —. Descansa Izuku.

Un golpe directo a su corazón terminó con su vida. El hombre no utilizó su quirk, sólo un golpe limpio; y es que, respetaba mucho a quienes consideraba verdaderos contrincantes y no aceptaría matarlos con su quirk o un arma. Su puño era quien acabaría con él de la forma más rápida posible.

Y en los últimos segundos que tuvo Midoriya agradeció a todos los que estuvieron apoyándolo para llegar a ser quien fue, y dentro de esas personas mantuvo en su mente hasta el final a quien más quería.

Sin importar lo que viniese después; sin haberle entregado el One For All al siguiente sucesor sabía que un día esa persona caería también. Al final el bien y el mal terminaban igualados y si esa persona no pertenecía a ninguno entonces lo más probable es que desaparecería.

Teniendo el anillo en mano y quedándose en silencio por un momento esperó que Izuku pudiese encontrar la paz en el lugar que estuviese ahora.

Dejando el desastre atrás, evadiendo a los héroes y la prensa que pronto llegarían se retiró en silencio hacía el posible lugar que creía era el correcto.

.

El día estaba por comenzar; debía ser rápido de lo contrario habrían problemas si lo descubriesen. Aunque tener otra pelea no le vendría mal no consideraba correcto el porqué de esta.

Al encontrar el lugar entró con sigilo, evadiendo con cuidado la seguridad y logrando por fin hallar la habitación. Dejando el anillo a un lado del chico que dormía y sin esperar más tan sólo dejó el lugar desapareciendo sin ningún rastro.

Poco después de que el señor dejara el lugar el chico, de mirada inexpresiva despertó moviéndose y dejando ver parte de su cabello aplastado y otra parte despeinada.

Removiéndose entre las sábanas sin querer despertar aún, pero buscando con su mano al joven que ya debía haber llegado. Pasando los segundos entendió que sólo él estaba en la cama, y logrando por fin despertar para buscar a Midoriya por la casa; tal vez estaría haciendo el desayuno, pensó.

Volteando a su lado derecho vio un pequeño brillo junto a su almohada, llamando su atención y agarrando el objeto se percató a quien pertenecía. Observándolo mientras su ojos se abrían hasta el punto que llegaba a dolerle pero ignorándolo por completo y concentrándose en lo que significaba ver aquel anillo junto a él.

Por un momento se negó, no quería creer que fuese verdad, que tan sólo haya sido un olvido del chico pero en los años que llevaban jamás lo hizo, siempre lo mantuvo consigo apreciándolo.

No pasó mucho hasta que sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a ceder convirtiéndose en un sollozo que luego terminó en un llanto y gemidos de dolor ante la pérdida de esa persona que con sólo recordar su rostro sentía su pecho apretujarse llegando a asfixiarlo.

En un momento queriendo creer que la situación era sólo una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría de esta salió de aquella casa y sin importarle su aspecto se dirigió a la pequeña agencia que había creado junto a él.

Al llegar entendió que todo era verdad, que el dolor se quedaría con él por tal vez el resto de su vida, que ya no vería un rostro sonriente diciéndole cuanto lo quería, ya no tendría a quien hacía de su día a día mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez creyó posible.

Izuku había muerto, su felicidad había muerto, su vida se había ido con él y Shôto volvió a sentir como el mundo no podía ser siempre feliz.

.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
